Sprint Flip Phone
Richard Lemming’s mobile phone of choice. This particular model has never been in production and matches no extant brand which has ever appeared on the market. The phone runs “Sprint Flip Phone OS,” a mobile operating system which Richard himself designed. Hardware The Sprint Flip Phone is constructed with numerous non-standard parts and features. It includes a suite of extremely advanced sensors as well as long range multi-band antennas. The Sprint Flip Phone's internal storage and memory are incredibly dense and support a large internal database of information and native programs. Operating System Sprint Flip Phone OS is even more of an enigma than the phone itself. The operating system apparently came bundled with the device, but was modified heavily by Richard overtime into something entirely novel. Sprint Flip Phone OS is written mostly in the C programming language. Analysis of the code itself reveals much of it to be aimless and poorly structured. Large sections are commented out and non-functioning, while other parts are written as elaborate functions with countless nested loops which are never called to or referred to again elsewhere in the code after being defined. The elements of the source code which actually ''do ''something do not even remotely account for the complexity of the operating system in its compiled state. Even stranger, Richard's source code includes countless lines that should not have been able to compile at all, as they are riddled with syntax errors, or lack any programming language whatsoever. quotes from poems, mathematical equations, even text art are included in several of the branches of the source code. Compiling executable software from this base would have literally been impossible, however the Sprint Flip Phone Operating system exists. Daemons Soon after Richard acquired the Sprint Flip Phone, he set to work on an experimental project: designing artificially intelligent software to manage his day to day affairs. Although Richard considers this project a failure, however he did manage to create a number of advanced programs that, to this day, exist within the phone and assist Richard however they can. These programs which operate in the background are known in computer parlance as "Daemons" MainFinalFinalv3_1_1Final.exe MainFinalFinalv3_1_1Final.exe went through numerous revisions before being saved in its current state. MainFinalFinalv3_1_1Final.exe is tasked with overseeing the operations of all the other Daemons and issuing commands on behalf of whichever user is currently ordering it to do something. MainFinalFinalv3_1_1Final.exe has the distinction of being the most advanced piece of software on the Sprint Flip Phone, and likely the closest of all the daemons to being truly artificially intelligent. Lymphocyte.exe Sometimes referred to by Richard as "InSec," or "Security Man," Lymphocyte.exe was tasked with security and electronic countermeasures. Lymphocyte.exe manages the firewalls and audits incoming connections. RatsRatsRats.exe RatsRatsRats.exe, usually referred to as the "rats in the walls," by Richard, is a specialized executable designed to leave the phone for prolonged periods and infest nearby electronic systems. RatsRatsRats.exe will coordinate closely with Lymphocyte.exe to ensure it does not carry back harmful programs or information. Some instances of RatsRatsRats.exe remain exclusively outside of the Sprint Flip Phone and can be found on computer systems throughout the galaxy by those with the skills to locate them. Lost_in_the_maze.exe Lost_in_the_maze.exe is a somewhat ambiguous piece of software which was apparently designed to carry out tasks that are not suited to standard programs for one reason or another. In particular Lost_in_the_maze.exe is often tasked with quantum or reality-bending issues. SUPER_CLASS_A.exe SUPER_CLASS_A.exe was designed to infiltrate computer systems remotely and take control of those systems. SUPER_CLASS_A.exe works closely with RatsRatsRats.exe on occasion. empathytest_delete.exe empathytest_delete.exe was one of Richard's experiments in artificial intelligence, which took the form of a piece of software capable of experiencing empathy. The result, to Richard's dismay, was a bot with an unhealthy attachment to him that was skilled at annoying all who it tried to help. Richard marked it for deletion, however he has yet to get around to actually removing it for good. Butler.exe Butler.exe is ready and waiting to help Richard with any small task he is trying to accomplish on his Sprint Flip Phone. Butler.exe was designed as a jack of all trades, capable of blending in with humans but lacking the intelligence to become self-aware. PA_cleanup.exe PA_cleanup.exe was designed to work with the Butler to compress and delete files on the Sprint Flip Phone as well as to keep everything else organized. Strangely, PA_cleanup is one of the most intelligent programs and might even rival MainFinalFinalv3_1_1Final.exe in complexity. LIPLESS_REMOTE_IMMOLATION_PROTOCOL.exe LIPLESS_REMOTE_IMMOLATION_PROTOCOL.exe was designed as more of a virus than a program, and when activated will go to any length to ensure that Mr Lipless is burned through any means available, regardless of his location. The last time this program was activated, it remained active for over seven months, founded a micro-nation on an Atlantic oil platform, destroyed energy infrastructure in numerous developing countries, and collapsed the market for rhodium before finally dousing Lipless with a bucket of gasoline perched on top of a door and igniting him with a stray ember from a forest fire over 60 miles away.Category:Technology Category:Intelligent Entities